So Bloody Cute!
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Desperate to end his loneliness, Sidney Black ventures to the Outside world in hopes of finding his dream girl. He finds her, but when he doesn't hear a heartbeat from her and realizes she isn't breathing, he hastily drags her to the Country of Diamonds, unaware of the unholy little monster he's unleashed on his homeworld. T for light blood.
**Sidney: Run this by me again, Jedi Alice. What possessed you to make me bring a vampire to Wonderland?**

 **Me: I wanted to write a vampire story. You got a problem with that?**

 **Sidney: As a matter of fact, yes, I do. For one, I'm a prey animal, so she'll see me as food! Second, bullets can't kill vampires!**

 **Me: Aw, come on. you might think she's cute, Sidney! She has jet-black hair, eyes like black pearls...**

 **Sidney: (busy fantasizing about such a beautiful creature) ...She sounds perfect!**

 **Me: Good! Now, does anyone else have any questions?**

 **Blood: Yes, I have one. Who are you paring her with?**

 **Me: Not sure yet. Play your cards right, and you might have an undead girlfriend.**

 **Elliot: WAS THAT A THREAT?!**

 **Me: No, now shut up and be a good guard dog.**

 **Elliot: (a little scared) Yes, miss.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **So Bloody Cute!**

 **Chapter 1, Cute but Scary**

 **You might not know this,** but Peter wasn't the only one who could visit the Outside world. Sidney Black, his tsundere counterpart in the Country of Diamonds, also visited our world on occasion, always searching for a girl that could make his heart skip a tick. Like every man does, he had his version of the ideal woman: black hair, black eyes, exceptional work ethics, able to take criticism, and most importantly, one who wouldn't hate him for his mix-matched eyes.

However, it was hard to find such a girl. Apparently, humans in the Outside world rarely had black irises, and though he saw many with black hair, they all did strange things to it, like dying it with red streaks or cutting it way too short. Not to mention that they all seemed so horribly lazy and bitchy. It was disgusting!

He was beginning to lose hope, when one day, near Christmas, he found himself caught in a snow drift far from the rabbit hole that would take him back to Wonderland. It was so cold, he feared he'd freeze to death! But, miracle of miracles, he heard someone approaching him, struggled to make his presence known, hoping to be rescued from such a horrible fate.

He heard a soft gasp, the muffled tramping of snow boots, then found himself being pulled out of the deep snow by slender hands covered in black gloves. "Oh, you poor little guy," a feminine voice said softly, sounding worried. "Don't worry, I'll get you warmed up." He was tucked into a warm jacket, face pressed against the girl's soft chest, then felt her begin to run toward whatever she called home.

 _Odd. I can't hear her heartbeat,_ the shivering Black Rabbit realized. _And she's rather cold. Has she been out here for some time?_ He was pulled out of his musings when he felt her slow down, heard the jingle of keys and the _ka-chak_ of a door being unlocked and opened, then closed with a soft _ka-chunk_.

"Brother, I'm home!" The girl called to someone as she unzipped her coat and took him out, gently setting him down on the soft black and silver carpet. Sidney couldn't be happier to not have to look at that horrible white snow anymore, and flopped down on the soft carpet, tempted to fall asleep right there and then, when he heard footsteps approaching from upstairs.

"Ebony, did you bring me a snack? I smell rabbit blood," a male's voice said with a slight British accent. _What the hell is he talking about?! I'm not a snack! No one's getting my blood, thank you very much!_

"Wraith, he's not a snack!" the girl protested. _Is the girl Ebony?_ Sidney wondered sleepily. _What a beautiful name. Did her parents name her after her hair color, then?_

"Well, then why else would you bring in a sopping-wet - and half-frozen - rodent?" the male, presumably this "Wraith" person, asked coldly.

 _Snobby bastard._ Sidney grumped to himself with a huff.

"So he wouldn't freeze to death, of course!" Ebony retorted furiously, picking him back up and cuddling him. _Ah, this feels nice._ "Unlike you, my un-beating heart still retains a little warmth for the living."

The male snickered. "You're cute when you're stupid," he joked, but his words still offended both the girl and the rabbit. "It's almost too bad we're related. I could go for the blood of a lovely young lady right about now."

"Then go find one elsewhere," Ebony hissed, giving off a deadly aura that made Sidney very nervous. "You can't have mine, and you can't have his." With that, she stomped off to what must've been her room and locked the door behind her. "Stupid Wraith," she muttered. "How can he be such a jerk to such a handsome black rabbit. Must be because he's got platinum hair instead of black. Pale hair always equals bitchy in males."

 _I agree,_ Sidney thought, thinking of a certain idiotic White Rabbit.

"I HEARD THAT!" Wraith yelled from some distance off.

"Don't listen to my brother, little friend," the girl said, gently rubbing a soft black towel against his fur to help him dry off. "He's an idiot who doesn't understand the beauty of black and sees anyone who isn't him or me as prey. But don't you worry. I won't let him anywhere near you."

She uncovered his head, and Sidney finally got a good look at her. His jaw dropped then and there. Her hair was a beautiful, glossy shade of black, with eyes like black pearls and very pale skin. Or maybe her dark hair and eyes made her look pale? Either way, she was beautiful.

But something seemed off about her. Something in her scent, low body temperature, and silent heart. Was something wrong with her health? Then again, he hadn't heard a heartbeat from Wraith, either. Why weren't their hearts beating?

He was pulled from these thoughts as Ebony began to pet his head and shoulders, making him close his eyes blissfully. It felt wonderful. He wanted to talk to her, but knew it would be unwise with her brother here. If he'd heard Ebony muttering about how pale-haired males were bitchy, he'd be ably to hear him if he said so much as one word. He wasn't going to risk that. Instead, he just cuddled into her arms, trying to get warm, but her body didn't hold much heat.

"Still cold?" Ebony asked, still petting him. "Then this should help. She clapped her hands, and a fire lit in the fireplace near the bed. He hopped down from her cold arms, dragging a pillow with him, and used it as a bed, curling up by the fire. Ebony giggled at his resourcefulness, before grabbing a pillow for herself and coming to join him on the soft, carpeted floor. "That better, little friend?" she asked, gently stroking his ears. He nuzzled her hand, a show of thanks and gratitude. "Get some sleep, now. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

He watched as she closed her dark eyes and grew vey still. Was she even breathing? He hopped closer to her, put his ear to her lips. Nothing. Not even the slightest breath stirred from her.

At once, Sidney began to panic. He nudged her chest with his head, trying to wake her, but she didn't respond. His thoughts in a jumble, he resumed his human form, then yelled, "Nightmare, open the hole!"

"WHO'S IN MY HOUSE?!" Wraith's voice yelled furiously as Sidney felt himself begin to fall with the girl in his arms. "EBONY!" his face appeared at the rim of the hole before it closed, and they were lost in darkness.


End file.
